Dear Mello
by Patapich
Summary: Une dizaine de pages vierges s'étalent sur mon dessus de lit tout aussi blanc. Je ne sais pas exactement de combien d'entre elles j'aurai besoin pour faire couler suffisamment d'encre noire. Suffisamment pour me persuader que tu pourras les lire. Ou pour abandonner. Enfin abandonner. Se laisser devenir un perdant. Tu as déjà gagné.


_Dear Mello_

Une dizaine de pages vierges s'étalent sur mon dessus de lit tout aussi blanc. Je ne sais pas exactement de combien d'entre elles j'aurai besoin pour faire couler suffisamment d'encre noire. Suffisamment pour me persuader que tu pourras les lire. Ou pour abandonner. Enfin abandonner. Se laisser devenir un perdant. Tu as déjà gagné.

 _Dear Mello_. La première fois que j'ai écrit ces mots, c'était il y a cinq ans. Je ne me suis jamais attendu à ce que tu les lises. C'était pourtant un prétexte plutôt simple, au vu de la situation actuelle. Simple et aussi absurde que contradictoire. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant, tu as toujours été un univers de contradictions à toi tout seul. Et il n'a pas encore été prouvé qu'un humain puisse contenir un univers à lui tout seul. Tu as toujours été tellement entouré, mais jamais personne n'a jamais su le partager avec toi. Pour qu'il te soit moins lourd. Pour qu'il te pèse moins.

La première fois que j'ai écrit ces mots, c'était au dos de cette photo. De ta photo. Je l'ai gardée si longtemps que même après que tu l'aies reprise – le fameux prétexte, n'est-ce pas, Mello – elle est restée gravée dans ma rétine. Il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour la voir ressurgir comme si je la tenais encore entre mes mains. Pour te voir ressurgir. Tu avais à peine quatorze ans dessus. Tu portais ton éternel T-shirt noir, arborais ton légendaire air assuré, le regard droit sous ta chevelure blonde, un léger sourire provocateur aux lèvres. Le monde t'appartenait déjà. Et moi avec.

Je ne sais plus vraiment au bout de combien de temps Matt s'est aperçu de ton tour de passe-passe. Après ton départ, j'ai compté chaque seconde jusqu'à ce que la mille-et-unième soit semblable à la première, que chaque jour ait moins d'intérêt que le précédent et que le temps ne soit plus qu'un vertigineux et perpétuel recommencement. Un trou noir. Un infernal et éternel tour de manège. Tu ne l'as sans doute jamais su, mais c'est bien Matt qui m'a transmis ta photo. Lui et toi étiez inséparables, à l'époque. Depuis mes puzzles, mes châteaux de cartes ou mes dominos, c'était toujours ensemble que je vous apercevais, pris à la gorge par un sentiment que je me refusais à nommer _._

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait très mal supporté ton départ. Je crois vaguement me rappeler qu'il avait passé des semaines entières prostré dans sa chambre – dans votre chambre, autrefois – à triturer avec hébétement les boutons de sa console jusqu'à ce que Roger la lui confisque. Il devait sans doute être soulagé de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un qui le comprenne dans sa détresse, même à travers un masque d'indifférence, car il m'a conté son histoire en détails. Son escapade jusqu'au bureau du gérant de l'orphelinat, ses recherches effrénées dans chaque placard, chaque tiroir, jusqu'à tomber par hasard sur mon dossier. Nom, prénom, date de naissance, une enchevêtrement interminable de petits caractères inintéressants qu'il aurait abandonnés pour reprendre ses fouilles si un _détail_ ne l'avait pas percuté. Ma photo ne se trouvait pas dans toute cette paperasse administrative. Envolée. A la place, celle de Mello. La tienne.

« J'aurais pu la garder pour moi. a-t-il conclu avec amertume. Mais c'est pas ce que Mello veut, visiblement. On dirait bien que son dernier cadeau est pour toi. »

Tu avais disparu avec ma photo en me laissant la tienne.

Le soir-même, recroquevillé dans mes draps trop blancs, j'y inscrivais résolument « _Dear Mello_ » au marqueur noir. D'un écriture légère et penchée, bien centrée sur le rectangle immaculée. Pour avoir le sentiment que tu m'appartiennes, toi aussi. Au moins un peu. Au moins sur la surface froide et plate de la photographie.

Je soutenais pour la première fois ton regard bleu. Je détaillais la courbe enjôleuse de ton sourire presque narquois. Je laissais sans retenue glisser mes yeux de la racine de tes cheveux clairs à tes clavicules saillantes.

Mais ton visage figé sur le papier glacé me rappelait à chaque regard que tu n'étais plus là. Que tu ne le serais plus jamais. C'était d'une cruauté que je n'aurais jamais pu concevoir avant ton départ. Peut-être était-ce en partie pour ça que tu m'avais laissé cette pâle imitation de toi avant de te jeter dans le monde. Loin de la Wammy's House. Loin de moi. C'était cynique. La première fois où je pouvais te contempler était celle où je ne te verrais plus jamais. Ou du moins, je le croyais. J'admets que tu as gagné cette manche. Je ne suis pas mauvais joueur, tu sais, Mello. Tu as entamé ma raison. Pas en apparence, bien sûr. Jamais en apparence. C'est sans nul doute pour ça que tu me détestais avec autant d'application. Et d'implication.

Je n'ai pas tenté de te retenir, ce jour que j'ai cru être le pire de mon existence. Je me rappelle de chaque détail de cette scène. Le claquement sec des pièces de puzzles sur le plateau. L'odeur de papiers vieillis du bureau de Roger. La lueur froide d'un soleil de fin d'automne filtrant à travers les hautes fenêtres. Sa voix brisée nous annonçant la mort de L. La tienne s'affolant à cette nouvelle.

Je me rappelle du vide et du froid. Dans ma poitrine. Dans mon ventre. L était mort et la seule chose dont j'étais capable était d'ajouter une nouvelle pièce au puzzle. L était mort. Une pièce. Kira l'avait vaincu. Une autre pièce. Je ne le verrais plus jamais. Encore une pièce. Il avait perdu. Une nouvelle pièce. Jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse une lettre, dans le coin du puzzle. L. L n'était plus là. J'avais soulevé le plateau à deux mains pour laisser les pièces glisser, dégringoler, ruisseler, comme autant de larmes que j'étais incapable de verser, emportant la lettre et la faisant disparaître.

« Si tu ne peux pas gagner la partie, si tu ne peux pas résoudre le puzzle, tu n'es qu'un perdant. »

Kira avait fait de L un perdant.

J'avais perdu L. Nous avions perdu L. Tu as toujours été tellement impulsif. A peine l'avais-tu réalisé que tu demandais déjà avec emportement lequel d'entre nous deux lui succéderait. Parce-qu'il n'a jamais été question de nous, pour toi. C'était toi ou moi. Deux adversaires. Deux rivaux. Mello contre Near. Un gagnant et un perdant. Notre vision du monde n'était pas si différente au fond, Mello. Tu ne l'aurais jamais admis. Tu n'as jamais rien admis venant de moi. Seule ma défaite aurait été acceptable. Ma chute. C'était comme ça que tout marchait entre nous. A mon silence tu répondais par le défi. La compétition. Alors je m'appliquais à être le meilleur, je n'avais pas de grands efforts à fournir, simplement à noircir des pages vierges encore et encore. Je m'employais à les recouvrir jusqu'au bout. A être le meilleur. Pour que tu continues à me manifester de l'intérêt. Pour rester un défi. Pour rester ton défi.

Une vie entière à t'écouter t'escrimer à mes côtés, à me jeter regards et invectives enragées, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de plus. Mais je ne pouvais pas supporter moins. J'avais besoin de ta présence et de ton attention. Je ne pouvais pas exister sans. Alors lorsque tu es parti, j'ai simplement cessé d'exister. Je ne t'ai pas retenu ce jour-là parce-que je n'étais déjà plus. Tu avais renoncé à la compétition. Tu avais renoncé à moi.

Une bonne excuse. Je pourrais me trouver une bonne excuse. Ou même une pitoyable, mais une excuse tout de même : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris tout ça ». Mais je sais exactement pourquoi je le fais. Parce-que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, quel que soit l'avenir de ces pages, tu ne liras jamais ces mots. Parce-que j'aurais beau écrire tout les _Dear Mello_ qu'un lettre puisse en contenir, elle n'en deviendra pas un _Life Note_ pour autant. Parce-que ces mots ne sont pas pour toi. Parce-qu'ils sont assez stupides pour vouloir me faire croire que m'adresser à toi me donnera l'illusion que tu es plus proche de moi. Il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour te voir ressurgir. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas suffisant pour me faire croire que tu es là ? Une illusion. Je ne demande rien qu'une illusion.

J'ai toujours analysé le monde avec distance et pragmatisme. Tu disais que je pensais comme si je résolvais un puzzle. Les pièces bien réelles, bien matérielles disposées proprement sous mes yeux, je n'avais qu'à les déposer dans le bon ordre. A les emboîter les unes dans les autres. Cette pièce va là parce-que celle-là est ici. Un jeu d'enfant.

Rien qu'une illusion. Je ne demande rien de plus qu'un illusion, pour une fois. L'illusion que tu n'existes pas qu'à travers le souvenir d'une vieille photo. Si tu pouvais me voir, Mello. Les paupières closes, les yeux plissés, je cherche à me tromper. A me créer le mirage parfait. Je revois ton sourire arrogant. Ton sourire, ton regard, tes mèches blondes caressant ton visage félin. Je te revois sur la photo parce-que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment regardé, lorsque tu étais bien réel près de moi. Je t'évitais du regard. On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. Je refusais que tu vois la mienne. Je ne voulais pas que tu découvres mes faiblesses. Je ne pouvais _pas_ être faible devant toi. Pas toi, Mello. Jamais toi.

Le noir dissimule n'importe quoi dans ses ténèbres. Le blanc n'a rien à cacher. Mais j'ai beau me couvrir de blanc de la tête aux pieds, me replier dans un monde immaculé et prôner la justice et la vérité, je ne peux dissiper l'obscurité de mes yeux. Encore moins soutenir ton regard avec ceux-ci.

En cinq ans, tu étais resté pour moi celui qui me souriait avec toute l'assurance nonchalante de tes quatorze années sur le papier glacé. Je pensais que c'était ce que tu resterais toujours pour moi car je n'avais jamais songé te retrouver. Je n'ai jamais cessé de me demandé ce que tu étais devenu depuis le jour où la porte avait claqué une ultime fois derrière toi. Je t'imaginais errant seul à travers les rues froides et hostiles de la grande ville, en cette fin d'automne. Je t'imaginais, marchant résolument à grandes enjambées du haut de ta détermination inébranlable.

Tu as toujours refusé de dépendre des autres. Mais tu as gagné cette manche par l'effet de surprise. Je n'avais jamais vraiment envisagé l'avenir : la vie pour moi se résumait à compléter des puzzles du haut de la première place du classement de la Wammy's House en te regardant du coin de l'œil t'acharner à vouloir me surpasser. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse en être autrement. Je n'aurais jamais voulu le concevoir. Tu as gagné cette manche par l'effet de surprise. Tu as brisé l'équilibre parfait et pourtant si fragile de ma vie en lui retirant son pilier principal. Et elle s'est écroulée comme un château de cartes, instantanément et sans un bruit.

Je n'ai jamais cessé de me demander ce que tu étais devenu. Alors que les années passaient, le silence se faisait plus pesant. Il ne me restait plus de toi qu'une photographie, où tu me souriais encore et toujours, assuré, insouciant, moqueur : « Tu souffres Near, n'est-ce pas ? Pas la peine de faire semblant, pas la peine de te prendre ton grand air d'indifférence supérieure. Garde le visage lisse, garde les lèvres closes et les yeux secs. On ne me la fait pas à moi. ».

Je n'ai jamais cessé de me demander ce que tu étais devenu mais je considérais à peine l'éventualité d'obtenir la réponse un jour. Je savais simplement qu'abattre Kira – et moi par la même occasion, étant ton unique but, nos chemins allaient peut-être être amenés à se recroiser un jour, mais je n'aurais jamais songé te revoir. Toi, réel et tangible, vivant et humain. Enfin, _te revoir_ , façon de parler. Toute la durée de notre court échange, je suis resté dos à toi, immobile, évitant encore et toujours ton regard, incapable de m'exposer à toi. Je ne pouvais pas. Je sentais ta présence à quelques pas de moi, j'entendais ta voix résonnant à travers la vaste salle. Et je ne _pouvais pas_ me retourner.

Je me rappelle de chaque détail de cette scène. Ce n'est pas bien surprenant, ce n'était qu'à peine plus de deux mois auparavant. Je me rappelle de la sensation si particulière que mon cœur s'arrêtait lorsque je t'ai vu sur la vidéo de la caméra de surveillance. Ton visage était presque entièrement dissimulé par une lourde capuche aussi noire que les vêtements que tu portais autrefois, mais je t'ai reconnu à la seconde où je t'ai vu.

C'était un sentiment nouveau, insolite, étrange, et plutôt effrayant qui m'a envahi, alors. L'impression d'être... Entier. Comme un puzzle auquel il aurait manqué les pièces principales durant toutes ces années, et qui venait à peine d'être résolu. Complet. Mais aussi incandescent que figé dans une peur dévorante et irrationnelle. J'aimerais pouvoir l'expliquer, je crois bien en être incapable. C'est exactement le genre de chose que je n'aurais pas pu supporter auparavant. Aujourd'hui, ça n'a plus d'importance. Mais à ce moment-là, c'est sans nul doute une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas été en mesure de te faire face. Que je n'ai été capable que de te fuir, comme toujours.

Comme le jour de ton départ, tu as failli n'être qu'une série de sons. Tes pas sur le sol lustré, le froissement ténu de ta capuche retirée, le cliquetis de ton arme pointée sur moi, et ta voix. Ta voix que j'avais crue perdue dans les méandres de ma mémoire. Ta voix grave, si rarement maîtrisée, ta voix qui s'emballait à la moindre contrariété, prenant en force et en énergie. Tu as toujours été tellement impulsif, incapable de te contrôler, ta voix en était le reflet parfait.

Tu n'as failli n'être qu'une voix, une présence sombre, juste soupçonnée. Peut-être un mirage auquel j'aurais, pour une fois, réussi à croire. Mais tu était plus fort que ma volonté. Je n'ai pas résisté au besoin de te glisser un regard. Brièvement, du coin de l'œil, la tête à peine assez inclinée pour que tu le remarques. Et après cinq ans passés à serrer entre mes mains une vieille photo défraîchie, j'ai t'ai enfin regardé. Toi, Mello. Je te regardais, debout et vivant, humain et majestueux, comme tu l'as toujours été, drapé dans ton long manteau couleur charbon, le regard ardent. Mais tu avais changé. Ton visage avait perdu les douces courbes de l'enfance, tes yeux s'étaient assombris, une brûlure te barrait le visage, tes cheveux étaient emmêlés, ils me semblèrent plus sombres, ou alors était-ce que ta photo était aussi surexposée que mon souvenir de toi. Tu te dressais derrière moi de toute ta hauteur, adulte, insoumis, sublime et désespérément indépendant.

Tu avais grandi. Tu avais vécu sans moi. Moi qui, le jour où tu avais renoncé à moi, m'étais figé dans le temps. Pour t'attendre. J'ai cessé d'exister quand tu es parti, j'ai cessé de vivre et d'évoluer. Toujours strictement identique à celui que j'étais ce jour-là. Je t'ai attendu. Je t'ai attendu sans le moindre espoir que tu reviennes un jour. Et lorsque tu es revenu, tu n'étais plus le même. Et pourtant, tu restais Mello. _My dear Mello_. Regarde, je deviens comme toi. Un univers de contradictions. Tu sais, j'aurais voulu le partager avec toi, cet univers, pour qu'il te soit moins lourd. Pour qu'il te pèse moins. Pour qu'il cesse de te détruire.

Je me souviens. Nous avons psalmodié nos noms en un rituel sacré qui n'appartenait qu'à nous. « - Mello. », « - Near. ». Nous avons provisoirement scellé la fin de cinq ans de vide béant. Je m'étais enivré de chaque syllabe de ton nom que je n'avais pas prononcé depuis si longtemps. Me-llo. Je m'étais délecte du mien à travers ta voix. « Near... ».

Tu es étais venu « pour récupérer ta photo », disais-tu. Bien sûr, au vu de la situation actuelle, c'était une décision parfaitement logique. Tu ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de me la laisser. En revanche, tu pouvais prendre celui de faire de Lidner ton otage. De pénétrer au siège du SPK alors que tu étais en cavale. De faire face à deux armes pointées sur toi tandis que tu me menaçais de la tienne. De me croire lorsque je t'ai dit n'avais pas fait de copie de ta photo.

Bien sûr, il était totalement sensé de se mettre en danger à de si nombreuses reprises si c'était pour récupérer un cliché que tu avais abandonnée _par le plus grand des hasards_ dans mon dossier cinq ans auparavant. J'y ai vu une quantité d'indices que tu m'avais laissé le soin de décrypter, mais j'imagine que je t'ai rendu la pareille de deux mots au marqueur noir. C'était notre nouveau mode de communication, alors ? Les énigmes à résoudre ? Les puzzles à reconstituer ? Une chasse au trésor ?

J'ai retrouvé notre ancien langage à la fin de notre échange, d'une phrase prononcée avec (feint) détachement : « Je me demande lequel d'entre nous aura Kira le premier ». J'ai laissé échapper un sourire. Un prétexte de plus. Le jeu reprenait. La partie n'était pas terminée. C'était enfin toi que je retrouvais. Le Mello qui s'acharnait à gagner à tout prix. Mon Mello. C'était à nouveau Mello contre Near. Peu importe qu'un « contre » unisse nos deux noms si le tien existait. Mello et Near. Tu étais revenu et, d'un défi désinvolte, m'avais rendu vie et avenir. Tu étais là, à me promettre d'une bravade nonchalante que rien n'avait pris fin.

Et je ferme les yeux de plus belle. Pour voir le visage de tes vingt ans se superposer à celui de tes quatorze. Je te vois enfant et adulte, à travers le temps, à travers ta vie et la mienne en pièces, à travers mes paupières brûlantes, mon cerveau bouillant et mon corps en lambeaux. Mello. Et j'ai beau me concentrer sur toi de toutes mes forces, je ne peux croire que ta voix résonnera à nouveau dans la salle principale du SPK, beaucoup trop grande et trop froide pour moi.

Le froid. Qui s'est immiscé inexorablement jusqu'au plus profond de moi, dans mes os, dans ma poitrine, figeant, gelant, glaçant tout mon être sur son passage. Le froid dont je ne peux me débarrasser. Tu étais le feu, Mello. Tant que tu brûlais, où que tu sois, je restais au chaud. Mais ton nom sur une page de cahier t'as arraché la vie avant que les flammes ne dévorent ton corps. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était l'incendie qui t'animait qui te détruirait. Que je ne pourrais que te regarder te consumer, incapable du moindre geste. Incapable de te retenir en vie. Incapable de te retenir près de moi. Je n'aurais cependant pas songé être aussi juste.

Je ne suis pas venu à ton enterrement. A quoi bon ? Roger, Lidner et quelques personnes pensant d'avoir connu devaient s'y trouver. J'ai toujours trouvé ce principe tellement stupide et aberrant. Se réunir autour d'un morceau de pierre pour pleurer en chœur. Je ne suis pas venu à ton enterrement, je ne suis pas venu plus tard _me recueillir_ sur ta tombe. Pour quelle raison absurde l'aurais-je fait ? Tu n'es plus là. Qu'aurais-je bien pu y trouver ? Ton nom trop prématurément gravé sur une pierre trop froide ?

Je fais peut-être preuve de mauvaise foi, au fond. Je tente toujours désespérément de croire que je peux penser que rien n'est vrai. Je ferme les yeux. Encore et toujours. Sur la réalité qui m'étouffe. Qui m'égorge, qui m'éventre avant de m'arracher le cœur et tailler le reste de mon corps en pièces. La réalité est la meilleure tortionnaire ayant jamais existé. Je ferme encore et toujours les yeux pour te chercher à tâtons dans mes souvenirs derrière la réalité lancinante. Là où tes yeux brillent encore de vitalité, soulignés par ton sourire de défi. Là où tu restes éternellement figé pour moi. Là où tu existes toujours, tout simplement.

Je me souviens de chaque détail de chaque instant où tu t'es trouvé près de moi. Je me rappelle des regards incandescents que tu me jetais de loin à la Wammy's House. De l'intonation de ta voix vibrante d'irritation lorsque tu tentais de me faire sortir de mon éternel silence. Du bref contact de ton épaule contre la mienne lorsque tu me bousculais _par inadvertance_ dans les couloirs. De la couleur miel de tes cheveux au soleil des étés de l'orphelinat. Du son sec du chocolat se brisant entre tes dents.

 _Mello_ , c'est une succession d'images, de sons, de parfums et de couleurs envahissant mes sens. C'est la silhouette sombre et élancée qui se découpe au détour d'un couloir. C'est l'ombre que projettent tes sourcils froncés sur tes yeux clairs. C'est la fragrance douce-amère du chocolat mêlée à la vitalité sauvage. C'est le feu crépitant, rassurant et brûlant. Puis c'est un bruit de pas lointain. Une porte qui claque. L'odeur de vieux papiers. Le froid qui s'insinue inexorablement. Un nom au dos d'une photo serrée entre des mains dépassant à peine d'une chemise trop grande. C'est un vide béant, un trou noir. Enfin, ce sont des rayons de soleil s'échappant d'une capuche sombre. Le cliquetis d'une arme. Un cliché envolé. La craquement familier du chocolat. Une promesse d'éternité. Une promesse partie en fumée.

Je me souviens de chaque détail de chaque instant auquel était liée cette palette de souvenirs. Et parmi les archives éparpillés de ma vie, entre le chocolat et le miel, le feu et les trous noirs, ressurgit, insurmontable, insupportable, ceux que j'aimerais enfouir dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire, dans les abîmes abandonnés de mes souvenirs. Le bruit de talons résonnant dans la salle principale du SPK, perçant le silence qui se chargeait déjà de mort, le tourbillonnement chatoyant de la toupie posée sous mes yeux, la voix de Lidner, grave, douloureuse, « Je suis désolée, Near », la toupie rendue floue par son fulgurant ballet coloré, « Mello est mort. », ses tressautements silencieux alors qu'elle commence à perdre en vitesse, « Il était déjà trop tard quand je suis arrivée. », les frémissements du jouet qui se fait plus net, « On n'a rien retrouvé de lui, tout à brûlé. », sa course folle prend fin. La toupie ralentit, oscille, se fige. Silence. Immobilité. Froid. Trou noir. Abysses. _Mello_.

 _Dear Mello_

Je sais que ces mots ne te feront pas revenir. Je sais que tu ne les liras jamais. Je sais que fermer les yeux est inutile. Je sais que vivre aussi.

Je sais. Tant de choses.

Je sais reconstituer un puzzle en quelques secondes.

Je sais résoudre un Rubik's Cube en moins d'une poignée minutes.

Je sais bâtir des empires de dés.

Je sais filtrer le monde en n'en gardant que l'utile.

Je sais traquer le mensonge dans la voix d'un homme.

Je sais chercher la vérité à travers la réflexion.

Je sais tout ce que le digne successeur de L doit être en mesure de connaître. Il paraît que je suis le nouveau L. Il paraît que c'est un grand honneur. Il paraît que je l'ai su un jour.

Tout ça n'a plus de sens. J'ai toujours vécu dans un univers de logique et de réflexion. A analyser en quelques fractions de seconde de multiples dispositions de pièces de puzzle. A être capable de rester rationnel et sensé en toutes circonstances afin de faire prévaloir la raison et la justice.

Aujourd'hui,

Un univers dévasté par un incendie.

Un univers dont il ne reste rien que des cendres et des ombres, et pourtant désespérément immaculé.

Un univers absurde et dénué de sens.

Je n'ai jamais eu de grandes réflexions philosophiques sur le sens de la vie ou ce genre de divagations. Parce-que je ne crois pas en une force supérieure qui créerait pour chacun une raison de vivre, une mission. Si tu veux un sens pour ta vie, cherche-le toi même. S'il te manque une raison d'être, alors invente-la pour toi.

Je n'ai pas eu à te chercher, j'aurais été bien incapable de t'inventer. J'ai sans doute eu de la chance. C'est toi qui m'a trouvé. Noyé dans mes vêtements trop grands, égaré dans un monde trop vaste, perdu dans mon esprit trop blanc. Tu n'as pas donné un sens à ma vie, Mello. Tu m'as fait vivre. Tu es allé me chercher dans ma léthargie immaculée, tu m'as secoué jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux sur toi. Tu m'as offert la vue mais pas le toucher. Je n'ai jamais su tendre une main pour te retenir. Tu m'as donné la vie à défaut d'avoir su garder la tienne.

Tu t'es retiré avec autant de théâtralité que tu étais monté sur scène. Tu n'as pas attendu la fin du dernier acte. Un rideau de flamme pour clore une représentation aussi ardente. Mais l'incendie s'est étendu, il a dévoré mon univers. Mon esprit. Ma vie.

Les rideaux laiteux de ma chambre sont fermés sur la ville dont les lumières provoquent les étoiles, cette nuit. Il me suffit de les tirer pour la voir s'étendre sous mes yeux vides. Mon corps est la seule chose un tant soin peu épargné par le brasier. Il a préféré me livrer à la meilleure des tortionnaire, la réalité qui parvient toujours à me déchirer malgré son absence de raison.

Il est trop lourd, ce corps, maintenant que plus rien ne le soutient, maintenant que son contenu est parti en fumée.

Le vent m'a caressé le visage lorsque j'ai ouvert la fenêtre. La clameur lointaine de la ville nocturne et piquetée de lumières m'accueille maintenant que la parois de verre ne nous sépare plus. Le public s'impatiente. Ils n'ont pas vu la fin du spectacle. Ils exigent le dernier acte. Ou ils veulent être remboursés. Mais je n'ai plus rien à leur donner. Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide. Alors il faut remonter sur scène, grondent-ils, il faut remonter sur scène pour jouer le dernier acte.

Le dernier acte.

Je ferme les yeux. Pour la dernière fois, je te le promets, Mello. Pour la dernière fois je cherche ton visage, je fouille dans les cendres glacées, pour en extraire un dernier morceau de toi. Mello. Un sourire de défi sous un soleil d'été. Une fragrance de chocolat. Le crépitement du feu. Le public s'impatiente. La foule réclame.

Le dernier acte.

Alors je vais me hisser sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je vais monter sur scène à mon tour.

Le spectacle est bientôt terminé.

Je n'ai plus d'espoir pour attendre. Je ne peux plus attendre l'espoir.

De moi ou des pages de cette lettre, qui volera le mieux ? Ne t'en fais pas. Tomber c'est se brûler les ailes. J'utiliserai ta dernière flamme. Je garderai les paupières closes, je regarderai ton sourire m'accompagner dans la chute que tu m'as toujours souhaitée. Je laisserai tes cheveux me caresser le visage dans ma chute, tes yeux bleus me couvrir d'une enveloppe claire à travers la nuit, une odeur de chocolat m'envahir lors de ma dernière inspiration.

Aujourd'hui, tu gagnes, Mello. Tu as déjà gagné.

J'ai misé ma place, tu as remporté ma vie.


End file.
